


Настоящий флот

by Wisedo, WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Fix-It, Gen, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020
Summary: В девятом эпизоде мы наблюдали гибель флота, который не может взлететь, потому что укомплектованы всего два корабля из ста. Флота, за который Дарту Сидиусу приходилось самому стрелять по повстанцам, потому что на электронных системах наведения сэкономили. Флота, который погиб меньше чем за полчаса, потому что дольше существовать ему было и не надо.
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Kudos: 7





	Настоящий флот

**Author's Note:**

> Пьеса, крэк, театр абсурда, сомнительный фиксит с уползанием Палпатина и частичным уползанием флота.
> 
> Автор предполагает, что флот, висевший над Экзеголом, был создан исключительно для получения страховых выплат.
> 
> Автор: [Wisedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo)  
> Бета: [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah) ([фикбук](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615))  
> Создано в рамках ЗФБ 2020 для команды WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020

**Действие первое (и последнее)**

_  
**Тронный зал на планете Экзегол. Через дыру в потолке влетает шаттл. Садится. Опускается трап, из шаттла выходит Дарт Плэгас.**   
_

**Плэгас.** Сидиус?

_**На троне появляется призрак Дарта Сидиуса.** _

**Сидиус.** Вы долго.

 **Плэгас.** Я был занят.

 **Сидиус.** Чем?

 **Плэгас.** Собирал с Дарта Десолуса деньги за то, что ты назвал его именем свой сорок четвёртый полк.

 **Сидиус.** Вы сказали ему, что полк его имени героически погиб три дня назад?

 **Плэгас.** Не сказал. Но в следующий раз скажу, что если бы он не торговался, а сразу сообщил местоположение своего тайника, нормально сообщил, а не в десяти загадках, то его полк был бы в числе сорока выживших.

 **Сидиус.** Сорока двух выживших.

 **Плэгас.** Хорошо, сорока двух. **_(Оглядывается.)_** Итак, Сидиус, где твой труп?

_**Сидиус широким жестом показывает на стоящие в зале обуглившиеся ступни.** _

_**Плэгас недоверчиво смотрит на обгоревшие ноги, потом на Сидиуса.** _

**Плэгас.** Это?

_**Сидиус кивает.** _

**Плэгас.** Предполагалось, что тебя зарежут световым мечом. _**(Вздыхает.)**_ Сидиус, мне сюда ещё страховых агентов везти.

 **Сидиус.** Зато никто не скажет, что это было самоубийство.

 **Плэгас.** А это было именно оно.

 **Сидиус.** Нет, это была попытка переселиться в новое тело.

 **Плэгас.** Сколько тут ещё осталось твоих клонов?

 **Сидиус.** Пять.

_**Плэгас и Сидиус уходят за сцену.** _

__**Плэгас.** Ксеш пять, ксеш шесть…

_**Из-за сцены доносится звук бьющегося стекла.** _

**Сидиус.** Что вы делаете с моими Сноуками?

 **Плэгас.** Они тебе больше не пригодятся, а мне не нужны тут лишние клоны.

 **Сидиус.** Хоть одного на память оставьте.

_**Из-за сцены доносится вздох.** _

**Плэгас.** Выбирай.

 **Сидиус.** Сент нерн пять. _**(Пауза.)**_ А сент нерн десять тоже красивый.

 **Плэгас.** Сидиус! Я сейчас выгружу сент нерн пять.

 **Сидиус.** Вы в маске выглядели не лучше. Но я привык. А теперь вы считаете, что можете осуждать мои вкусы?

 **Плэгас.** Ученик, у тебя есть Сила, сам грузи своих Сноуков.

_**Молчание.** _

**Сидиус.** Я подумал, что одного Сноука будет достаточно.

 **Плэгас.** Прекрасно.

_**Из-за сцены доносится скрип антигравитационной платформы.** _

**Плэгас.** Ксеш семь, ксеш восемь, йирт один.

 **Сидиус.** С этим осторожнее, это хороший клон.

_**На сцену медленно выезжает антигравитационная платформа, закрытая сверху чёрным брезентом.. За платформой следуют Плэгас и Сидиус.** _

**Плэгас.** Ксеш четыре тоже был хорошим, через три месяца слепота, потом отказ половины внутренностей, мне продолжать? Сидиус, на Аборе лежит твоё настоящее тело.

 **Сидиус.** Моё собранное вами тело.

 **Плэгас.** Да. Ты же именно для этого и решил спасти меня от себя? Чтобы я тебя собирал.

 **Сидиус.** Не для этого.

 **Плэгас.** А как же «Учитель, я видел что умру, всё плохо, меня предадут. Вы должны мне помочь»?

_**Воцаряется неловкое молчание.** _

**Плэгас.** Так всё же из-за денег?

 **Сидиус.** Без вас мне было грустно, одиноко и не с кем медитировать. Довольны?

 **Плэгас.** Нет.

 **Сидиус.** Хорошо. Я верил в то, что если я завещаю вам всё, что можно и нельзя, то вы, во-первых, выживете и, во-вторых, не сбежите с моими деньгами.

 **Плэгас.** А вот это уже больше похоже на правду. И я, конечно, рад тому, что ты доверил мне составить твоё завещание, но мог бы просто зарегистрировать флот на меня, это было бы проще.

 **Сидиус.** Если бы я сделал так, мою жизнь не оценили бы столь высоко.

 **Плэгас.** Я понимаю, что с бюджетом у Империи всё плохо, но возрождать меня, чтобы получить страховые выплаты… Сидиус, ты серьёзно?

 **Сидиус.** Только не говорите мне, что вы не рады тому, что Хорайзон Энтерпрайзес разорятся.

 **Плэгас.** Я рад. Я не рад тому, что ты со своим порядком для всей галактики ухитрился сломать всю экономическую систему. Что, кстати, было весьма ожидаемо. И если мы начали говорить о дефиците бюджета, то ты мог бы сразу дать мне должность соканцлера, а не просить сидеть тридцать лет и три года в лаборатории, таймлайн ты ухитрился сломать и без моей помощи.

 **Сидиус.** В ту ночь я бы всё равно не поверил, что я из будущего решил вас спасти. И прошу заметить, это было не так просто, как кажется. Вы были против переселения клона, мне пришлось разбирать храм на Лотале, потом собирать храм…

 **Плэгас.** _**(В сторону.)**_ А Тайник так и не вытащил.

 **Сидиус.** Я потерял седьмой флот, пытаясь вернуть вам Тайник!

 **Плэгас.** А мог бы просто не кидать на него ядерную бомбу. И всё же что заставляет тебя считать, что каминоанцы могут сделать из твоей ДНК более качественные версии тебя, чем я, восстановив твои ткани и вправив тебе кости?

 **Сидиус.** Слепота, отказ внутренних органов, гниющие конечности. Давайте я сначала потренируюсь на клонах.

 **Плэгас.** Ты тренируешься уже тридцать лет.

 **Сидиус.** У меня впереди вечность.

 **Плэгас.** Тебя в соседней системе ждёт флот, которым ты собираешься захватывать Корусант. У твоего флота номера двигателей ведь совпадают с номерами двигателей корпусов, лежащих сейчас тут?

 **Сидиус.** Вы хотите сказать, что они будут проверять номера двигателей у сотен разбитых звёздных разрушителей?

 **Плэгас.** Конечно будут. И учти, что второй раз флот тебе никто не застрахует.

 **Сидиус.** У меня была справка, что я дееспособен и жив.

 **Плэгас.** Аурек семь был больше похож на мёртвого, чем на живого.

 **Сидиус.** Он был похож на пережившего падение в реактор. И после взорванной недостроенной Звезды Смерти вы тоже говорили, что больше мне ничего не застрахуют.

 **Плэгас.** Теперь просто некому будет страховать.

_**Сидиус задумчиво смотрит на Плэгаса.** _

**Плэгас.** Нет, даже не думай, МБК не станет в это ввязываться. И мне бы хотелось, чтобы галактический кредит остался стабильной валютой.

_**Платформа на антиграве глухо стукается о трап и начинает медленно заползать внутрь корабля.** _

**Плэгас.** Сидиус, пойдём.

_**Сидиус с любовью смотрит на кресло.** _

**Плэгас.** Ты уже три дня отдыхал.

_**Сидиус вздыхает и поднимается на корабль вслед за Плэгасом.** _

_**Трап поднимается, корабль улетает. Дыра в потолке закрывается. Занавес.** _


End file.
